A Thousand Years
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: When Chase gets killed in a car crash, Bree is depressed. She doesn't know what to do. Rated T for depression and sadness. Sad to begin with, but happy in the end!


**Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry, if you thought that this was chapter four of 'Am I Wrong?' but I'm really sorry that it's not!**

 **So, this morning while I was getting dressed for school, I had a weird idea, that I should make a song fic. I just couldn't get the idea out of mt head! I had the whole story planned, without thinking about it! I had the song already picked put to. So start reading!**

 **I don't own "A Thousand Years' by Christine Perri. And I don't own Lab Rats either. (Because if I did, Bree and Chase would have been together, and Leo wouldn't be that, Leoish)**

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

'He's dead. He's dead.'

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid?_

'I can't believe it. He's dead. He's dead.'

 _To fall_

 _When watching you, stand alone_

Stupid car. Stupid crash. Stupid drunk.

 _All of my doubts, suddenly goes away right now._

 _One step, closer_

 _"_ He's dead!" I exclaim, to my pillow.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

My pillow didn't do anything. It just sat there. Like a useless lump. I took it, and threw it at a wall. That should help.

 _And I'll love you for a thousand more_

The pillow bounced off the wall, and landed on my desk. The desk that I haven't used since tenth grade. The same desk that Chase was sitting at yesterday, before he went to the car and took a drive, in which...

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty and all she is_

 _I will be brave_

He never came back from.

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me._

I can still hear his voice, in the wind. The last thing he ever said to me.

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _"_ 'Ilove you Bree, don't you ever forget that'". Then he kissed me. On the cheek.

 _One step closer_

I can still feel the kiss on my cheek. I touch the spot where his lips touched my skin.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I mutter, barely audible. The door opens, and my father is standing there with his brother.

 _And I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _"_ What do you guys want?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. "Bree. Don't talk to me like-," Mr. Davenport says, but Douglas cuts him off. "Shut up Donnie," he says. "She's angry. Sad. Hurt. Stressed. Let her get over it," he says. Then he turns to me. "I'm sorry Bree. If there's anything I can do, just tell me." He says. He turns to leave, but I stop him.

 _All along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

"Douglas," I say. He turns around. "Yes?" He asks. "Do you have a device that, can raise the dead?" I ask. I knew it was a stupid question. But I had to Try. For Chase. "No, Bree. I'm sorry I don't. But, I can try to invent one. But, if he turns into a zombie, and turns the whole population into his "Zombie Army", I'm blaming you." I crack a smile. It felt good on my lips. I haven't smiled since Chase died.

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

I threw myself at my uncle. I hugged him tightly. He hugs me back tighter. I finally let go. "Thank you," I say. He nods. "If you need me, I'll be in the lab." And with that, he leaves.

 _I have died everyday waiting you you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

A few days later, Douglas came to my room and knocked on the door. I was looking threw a picture album that Chase gave me, a month before the crash. I turned around. "Come in," I said. He twisted the door nob, and walked to me. "It's ready," he says. I smile happily. Finally after four days, the device was ready.

"Can we try it now?" I ask. "It's almost dark." He nods, and I walk to the car, giddy with excitement.

 _For a thousand years_

Finally at the stroke of midnight, we arrived at the graveyard. I ran to Chase's grave and looked at the little tombstone. I began digging at the dirt, and finally I had reached Chase's casket. "It's right over here!" I called out to Douglas. He walks over. "Alright," he says. "Stand back." I do so. But before he turns on the device, he opens the top of the casket, and points it at Chase.

A beam of soft blue light, exits from the device. It goes into Chase. I stare in astonishment, when he opened his eyes. He was not a zombie. He was Chase Davenport. He was human.

 _And I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _"_ Bree?"

 **So! Did you like it?! I'm now going to work on 'Am I Wrong?', Ok? Ok.**

 **Read and Review!-Jay Heartly**


End file.
